


Sunbathing

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr.Nott is finished with the water and finally takes some well deserved relaxation time. Why does Beau always gotta ruin it?





	Sunbathing

“Has anyone seen Nott?” Caleb asked, glancing into the cabin he and Nott shared with Beau and Jester.

Beau paused in the middle of her sit ups and rested her arms against her knees. Jester was holding down her feet and looked back at him over her shoulder. “No. Why, is she missing?” Beau asked, concern crossing her face. Jester started to get up but Caleb shook his head.

“She’s not missing, I was just looking for her. I wanted to ask her opinion on something. I’ll take that to mean that you haven’t seen her?”

Beau shook her head. “You want my help looking?”

Jester nodded and pulled Beau up to her feet. “Yeah, we’ll both look.”

Caleb grimaced in regret. “ _ Nein _ , really it’s fine. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Beau pushed passed him. “I’ll send her your way if I find her.” She turned and started up the stairs to the top deck. Jester went the other way and grinned at him as she passed him by. 

He frowned and ran a hand through his curly hair. “Really, I’m sure she’s fine,” but he was alone now.

Beau stepped out into the sunlight, wincing slightly from the sudden change in light but adjusted quickly and started looking around. There were a lot of sailors moving around doing their jobs but no sign of Nott. “Nott?” she called. A few of the sailors glanced at her and nodded in greeting but didn’t speak. “Nott, you up here?”

“Shut up…” said a voice that she could barely hear.

She frowned and started looking around. That was definitely Nott’s voice, but where was she? “Nott?” she called again.

“Hey!” She followed the noise and lifted her eyes up to the crows nest where she recognized the long ears on the face that looked down at her. “Shut up, already!”

Beau huffed. “What the fuck are you doing up there?”

“Shut up!” was the only response she got before Nott’s head disappeared back into the nest.

“Hey, fuck you! Don’t tell me to shut up!” There was no response so Beau grumbled quietly under the breath and started climbing the netting up to the nest. She peeked her head over the edge and was surprised to find Nott laying on the wood floor of the nest with her arms laid out at her sides and a look on her face that was almost… serene. “Uhhh, whatcha doin?”

“Sun bathing.”

Beau snickered and rested her arms against the walls of the nest, sitting her chin on her hand. “Oh yeah? Trying to get a tan?”

“Trying to burn the memory of the ocean from my body.”

“I’m not sure memories are stored in your skin.”

“Worth a try. Maybe if I get hot and dry enough I’ll forget what it’s like to be cold and wet. We’re almost to Nicodranos and then I am never setting foot on a boat again for as long as I live. Now, fuck off and let me relax. It’s been a very stressful few weeks. I’ve earned this.”

“Caleb is looking for you.”

“Tell him I’ll find him later, just give me a few hours.”

Beau shrugged and was about to climb down but paused. “Hey Nott.”

“Shut up.”

Beau rolled her eyes. “Fine. I was just gonna say something nice about you, but forget it now.”

Nott opened one eye as she started to climb down. “No, come back and say the nice thing.”

“Nope. I’m shutting up, just like you wanted.”

“Fuck you, Beau!”

Beau smirked mischievously. “Just go back to relaxing, Nott. You really have earned it.”

It was a few seconds before Beau reached the deck again and Nott was able to get back into a relaxed state. After several minutes, she cursed under her breath and started climbing down. “Damn it, Beau! It’s gonna bother me now! Tell me the nice thing!”


End file.
